


Come out. Over.

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crushes, F/F, Goodnight Moon, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Identity, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: Marinette makes an effort to accomplish the most important rule in a relationship: Communication.





	Come out. Over.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



> Was the pun in the title too much? Ahhh I considered "Copy that" but I thought "come out. Over" was funny. Should I change it? 
> 
> Anyways there's also a pun in the chapter title and idk if people get it but Goodnight Moon was a children's book I loved dearly.

Ladybug settled herself onto the hot slate roof. It was only beginning to cool down after a sunny day, but just enough for her to sit comfortably. She was the first to arrive for the nightly patrol, it was the perfect time to rehearse her excuse. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts, a static noise erupted from her hip. 

 

A muffled voice called through the static. “Ladybug? Are you there?” 

 

She jumped, the walkie-talkie was being used already? “Oh! A-ah.. Marinette?”

 

“No, actually Marinette gave it to me… uh, it’s Alya!”

 

“Oh, hey!” Good, Ladybug had been successfully convincing. “We can talk in person you know, we have patrol right now.” 

 

“Right, I just wanted to see if this would actually work. I’ll be right over!” 

 

“Ok, great!” Ladybug snapped the walkie-talkie back into place on the wire of her yo-yo and waited. 

 

She couldn’t tell if things were going better than expected or worse. The whole situation was a shot in the dark. She liked to plan ahead for things, so the fact that she was riding on improvisation after improvisation didn’t sit well in her stomach. But what could she do when Alya had thrown  _ that  _ at her out of nowhere? 

 

She and Marinette had been standing by the stairs when Alya announced she was interested in Ladybug. Marinette being… Marinette, decided that it was a great idea to claim she was in contact with Ladybug. Now, she couldn’t give her personal number, Alya already had that number on her phone. And well, Ladybug didn’t have a phone number, per se; otherwise her Chat Noir and Rena Rouge could contact her when they weren’t suited up. 

 

So after blabbering that out and mentally facepalming, she had to think fast. Eventually, after stretching a lie further and further, Alya took her word for it. Now she was here, a store-bought walkie-talkie with a homemade case in hand, waiting to see where fate would take her from there. 

 

Ladybug heard someone land behind her. She whirled around, an anxious smile on her face. 

 

“Evening, My Lady!”

 

“Oh, it’s just you…”

 

Chat Noir frowned, “ _ Well _ , happy to see you too.”

 

Ladybug laughed and patted her hand on the roof for Chat to sit beside her. “That’s not what I meant! I’m just a little on edge right now.” 

 

He sat as prompted, “What’s wrong?”

 

She sighed, “A lot of things. It’s about Alya, she’s been wanting to talk, so I gave her something to communicate with me. And I think Rena is gonna have something to say about it.” 

 

“Communicate with you? Out of costume? You never said we could do that. How come  _ we _ don’t communicate?” 

 

Ladybug nodded. “I’m worried that’s what Rena is going to ask… it’s just a pair of walkie talkies I bought and modified to look special. As far as I know, there  _ is  _ no way for us to communicate in our civilian forms unless it’s our personal numbers. I don’t know what I’m gonna say, but I wanted to do this. For Alya.” 

 

Chat Noir nudged his shoulder against Ladybug’s. “Hey, it’s ok, Bug, I understand. So why wouldn’t Rena understand too?” he grinned as he peered into her lowered eyes, “I was wondering when you and Alya would- you know...  _ start talking _ . I’ve noticed how you two act around each other.” 

 

Ladybug blushed. “I didn’t realize we had a fan.” 

 

Chat leaned in closer until he had to look up into Ladybug’s eyes. “I’ve always been your number one fan, Bugaboo.” 

 

She smiled and pet Chat’s hair. Maybe he was right, Rena would understand if Ladybug explained instead of avoiding it. She felt bad that she’d only run to this idea when the love of her life revealed her crush, but her team had been fine, so maybe constant communication wasn’t entirely necessary. Either way, she was excited to see that she and Alya were finally going in the direction she wanted. 

 

“Debatable, I think  _ I’m  _ her number one fan.”

 

Ladybug whirled around to the familiar voice, “Rena!” She jumped behind Chat Noir.

 

Rena blinked, sitting down cautiously beside Chat Noir. “I’m guessing there’s something you have to tell me?” 

 

Ladybug glanced between Chat Noir and Rena Rouge, who were both staring at her.  She found it a bit annoying because they just wanted her to say it, they both knew everything they needed to. Except, Chat Noir didn’t know why Rena would already know. 

 

Ladybug sighed. “I’m in love with Alya-WOAH, I-I meant-”

 

Rena’s lips parted as she watched Ladybug scramble for words. She continued to stare even as Ladybug noticed and hid her face on Chat Noir’s shoulder with a whine.

 

Chat waved his hand in front of Rena’s eyes. “Hey, why are you staring at her like that? I think you freaked her out.” 

 

Rena dropped her gaze and smiled. “Yeah, my bad. I think she’s embarrassed to have admitted that to… us.” 

 

“What?” Chat peered down at the dark bangs that cascaded over his shoulder. “Is that it? I don’t understand, Bug, we already knew… it was kind of obvious. It’s ok, we’re your friends. You can talk about Alya whenever you like.” 

 

Rena chuckled awkwardly under her breath. 

 

Chat gestured towards Rena, “And look at the bright side, you got the practice out of the way. Now you’ll feel just a little bit better when you say it to Alya.”

 

Ladybug quickly lifted her head, taking in Rena’s expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pushed out in a loose pout. It all seemed like a negative reaction until she made eye contact. Rena’s eyes were wide and sparkly. Ladybug wasn’t sure how to interpret it. Surprise? Confusion? Excitement? Still, she looked beautiful. A gentle breeze twirled red and white strands of hair over her face-

 

“Uh, guys?” Chat Noir looked between the two of them, “why are you just staring at each other? We haven’t even talked about what Ladybug meant to bring up.” 

 

“Ah,” Rena Rouge waved her hand nonchalantly, “whatever it is I’m sure it’s fine.” 

 

Ladybug’s back straightened. “O-oh, right.” 

 

Chat scrunched his face in confusion. Clearly, he was being left out of something. “What?”

 

“It’s true, Chat, we’ve been doing just fine only being able to communicate as heroes. We’ll be fine. This… this is just a one-time thing, for one person.”

 

Rena smiled and nodded. Chat Noir stared at them and raised his hands, finally exasperated, “Am I missing something?!”

 

* * *

 

“I think all in all that went well enough. Especially when we calmed Chat Noir down and got him to stop being suspicious,” Marinette giggled. 

 

Tikki gazed up at the moon through the skylight, laying on her back as Marinette snuggled up beside her.  “I didn’t see any problem with the situation. But you sure have a way of getting into a mess whenever you blurt things out like that.” 

 

Marinette sighed. “If only I could staple my mouth shut. But then what would I kiss her with?” 

 

“Oh, Marinette…”

 

A soft static noise came from the shelf above Marinette. “Hello? Ladybug?”

 

Marinette’s hand shot up and grabbed the walkie-talkie before she could react. “Hi! Y-yes, Alya?”

 

“Oh, I just wanted to…” Alya paused, “...wish you goodnight, Ladybug.”

 

Marinette smiled. “Goodnight, Alya.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I think one of the things blocking me the most was that I was trying too hard to make it a one-shot. A reveal deserves at least two chapters.


End file.
